Never Forget Him
by CompYES
Summary: Namine, who was he? Who was that boy in those visions?" "...the answer to who he is, is in your heart…Sora, let yourself find yourself..." In the undiscovered void within his heart, can Sora find...himself? Spoilers Drabble-fic.


**Na-Na: Here's my disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't know why I am doing this, but I am. Kingdom Hearts is just something that I don't think I'm good at writing for. But I'm giving it a shot since…since I'm in love with Roxas. I'm writing this for him, after playing through the prologue seven times. Hope you people like it.

* * *

**

Never Forget Him

By Na-Na of CompYES

* * *

_…Sora's POV…

* * *

_

_"Nnnn…"_

I sat up, rubbing my head. It hurt a lot, spinning as I stood. Looking around, I tried to get a grasp on my surroundings. There was something wrong with everything around me. Everything was white. A blinding white, almost as if the wall were lit themselves. But beneath my feet, I felt nothing. No floor to support me, I was just floating over what seemed to be a never-ending darkness. Not like I'm not used to waking up in unusual places, but…I still had to ask…

"Wh-where…am I?"

_"Don't be afraid…"_

I heard a somewhat familiar voice say from behind me. I fought the urge to laugh. So many times had I heard that been said, a lot of times, it was myself saying it for reassurance. Don't be afraid? The first time that had ever been said to me, I had been scared out of my wits, experiencing something too real to be a dream. Was this something like that too? Slowly, I turned to face whoever or whatever it was that had said that. Fear wasn't something I really experienced anymore. So many things had made me numb to the fear of the unexpected. Did they expect me to be afraid of them?

When I was fully turned, I came face to face with a small, pale looking girl. She had blonde hair that was gathered on her right shoulder and came down to her collarbone. The dress she wore as well as her sandals were white. Her face was cute looking, her eyes a bright crystal blue. For some reason, she looked sad, even though she wore a smile on her face. In a way, I felt as though I already knew her, but at the same time, didn't.

"Who are you?"

_"My name is…"_ she said, before pausing, _"My name is, Namine."_

I searched my memory for something that reminded me of Namine. It was then that rmembered. Namine…that was the name that had been in Jiminy's journal the day I woke up.

"Do I know you? Have we ever met?" Her smile faltered a bit when I asked her that.

_"In ways, yes and no. We have met once long before, but you no longer know who I am…Sora."_

"How is that possible?" I asked, feeling really confused. Her smile returned at the sight of my confusion.

_"That is not important, Sora,"_ Namine said, turning her back to me, _" I have something to do, something important to show you. Follow me."_

With that, she began to walk towards the wall in front of her. For a second, I thought she would walk into it, but suddenly, the wall opened up for her and she walked straight through. I gaped, torn between whether to follow Namine or not. What was it she had to do? And what was this important thing she needed to show me? Staying where I was in the white room was not going to answer my questions. So I followed right after her through the hole in the wall.

For a while, I walked down the tunnel that the hole in the wall had opened. I did not know where I was going at all. Not only could I not see Namine anywhere ahead of me, the tunnel was getting increasingly darker. Looking over my shoulder, the light from the room behind me began to dim as I went further and further away. Looking back ahead, I saw something giving off a faint glow. Reaching out, my finger brushed across its surface. Suddenly, visions began flooding into my mind.

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

**

_"It's a promise!"_

_"Hayner! Pence! Olette!"_

**"Can you feel Sora?"**

_"No one will miss me…"_

_"You're the one he likes."_

**"You're not supposed to exist."**

_"I hate you!"_

**"Roxas…Do you know your true name?"**

* * *

_"You're lucky…"

* * *

_

**"You really don't remember me, do you?"**

**"He looks just like you."**

_"Shuddup!"_

_"We're…best friends, right?"_

_"Another dream about him again."_

**"It's just not the same without you."**

**"How could you have the keyblade?"**

**"You should share some of that hatred with Sora."**

* * *

_"It looks like my summer vacation is…over."_

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

**

My hand shot up to my head as I started to fall forward, before barely catching myself. My head, it felt like it was going to burst. Like, sensory overload except, I kept hearing voices, names, all names I had heard before…somehow, vaguely remembering them. The visions all seemed too real to be fake. All of them had the same person in it, but this person kept changing. He was happy in some, sad in others, and angry and confused sometimes. What I didn't get was why I was feeling what he felt as well.

He looked kind of like me, except blonde. Sometimes he'd be wearing his normal street clothes, white, gray, black and red. Others, he'd be wearing a cloak just like one of the Organization XIII people. But, why was I seeing these things? Were they his memories? Probably. But I couldn't think straight enough because of the pain that was going through my head. His name. What was his name?

"Namine!"

I cried out for Namine, still clutching my head. I didn't want to see his memories anymore. They were doing something to me. I don't know what. It was like they had begun a battle between my mind and my heart. Both wanted to open up to those memories, while at the same time, they were hesitant to let me grasp them entirely. Suddenly, light enveloped me, and the darkness disappeared. There was still a thrashing going on inside my head, but I could see again. Before me stood Namine, looking sad.

"Namine, who was he? Who was that boy in those visions? Were they what you needed to show me?"

_"Yes Sora, that was what I needed to show you. But the answer to who he is, is in your heart…Sora, let yourself find yourself…"_

"Huh? What does that mean?" Suddenly, Namine disappeared again.

* * *

Closing my eyes, I let the memories I had seen flow through me mind again. **Who are you?**_ I am…_ **You are…?** _I am…Sora…_ **What?** _I am you…_**Me?** _Remember._ **How?** _My heart is my own…My heart, is yours…_

Suddenly, the name came to me.

_Roxas…_

With that, the visions came at me again, not just as slight clips, but full. I saw everything Roxas had. Becoming one of the Organization XII, living in Twighlight Town, his fake memories, real memories and then, seeing me…

_"Bye…"

* * *

_

When I woke up, I felt as thought I had been to the town before, but I didn't know how or why…Now I knew. I had been Roxas; dreaming a dream within a dream. When I woke up in Twilight Town, I left, feeling as though I'd never see those guys, Hayner, Pence, Olette; ever again. His fears, my fears, were lies, because he hadn't had a heart to truly feel those fears like I feel them now. Like how I had felt his fears when the train left. I cried when he couldn't. As I remembered, a sudden wave a cheer and another of sadness began to wash over me.

Opening my eyes again, I saw Namine in front of me again. I carefully got to my feet and stood in front of her.

_"Do you know who he is now?"_

"Yes, Roxas, he is…me."

"_Can you feel him, Sora?"_

"Yes, he's…sad. But at the same time, he feels happy that I know he's there."

A smile spread across Namine's face, as tears began to well in her eyes.

_"That is good, finally, he can be at peace. It is the least I can do for him, to make up for letting him down."_

The tears broke free and fell down Namine's face, but she made no move to wipe them away. I reached out my hand and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you…"

_"Good-bye…Sora…"_

The room around me began to disappear as I started to be dragged away by some force. I tried to reach out to Namine, who had begun to fade away with the room. No matter how I tried, I couldn't reach her. But that smile never left her lips, as her tears continued to fall. Just before she was completely gone, I heard one last thing she said.

_"Never forget him Sora."

* * *

_

**End

* * *

**

**Na-Na: That was lame, but…oh well. I figured that Sora should see things the way Roxas had. I remember throwing a fit when I found out Roxas had to go away to awaken Sora when I started playing the game. I was so upset because it was unfair that he was used as a tool to bring back Sora. There were people who actually cared he left (Cough) Axel (Cough). So I wrote this so that Sora would acknowledge Roxas, as well as Namine make it up to him, and see the other side of the story.**


End file.
